Their love, changed us all
by bluebutterfly-x
Summary: A bunch of One Shots about T.V's most adorable, memorable couples. Who's story of   love, angst, passion and sacrifice. For me anyway,   Puck & Quinn, Craig & Ellie, Lucas & Peyton
1. Imperfection

**Okay so I have been extremely out of it lately :/ I am really sorry, summer holidays went by way to fast and I had no time. I tired to write, but I found myself stuck in a funk. So, I decided maybe to take a break from Best I ever had, and focus on some nice and easy one shots with sone of my favourite couples ever seen on tv; Puck and Quinn (glee) Craig and Ellie (degrassi) Peyton and Lucas (one tree hill). **

**First chapter is Puck and Quinn :D**

**By the way; This one is quiet AU. Which means no Finn, no Beth. **

Quinn Fabray had everything every girl wanted, the clothes, the looks, the friends. But what people didn't know, what was hidden behind closed doors. Quinn was miserable, if it wasn't pretending to be happy while she filled herself with fake people at school, It was the incredibly high standard of perfection she never quiet reached at home. Either way, Quinn was miserable. No one knew, she considered taking up acting classes, she was doing such a good job she thought she'd be the best in the class.

She was her mothers daughter, beautiful blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, captain of the Cheerio's, president of the celibacy club. Quinn had the grades, nothing ever shy of an A. You would think having a daughter like Quinn, her parents would be the proudest of all, that wasn't always the case. For her parents to truly be proud for Quinn, or even show some kind of parental affection, she'd have to go to great lengths.

Their relationship had always confused people, it was obvious to everyone they had no feelings towards each other. Yet, some days you couldn't tare them apart. He would be off leading whatever girl into whatever classroom or closet was spear, she'd be spending her time working on cheers, studying, or faking a smile. They were both completely opposite, yet it worked.

Puck and Quinn

Quinn and Puck.

Everyone knew it, they knew it. Despite their differences they knew they'd always be there for each other, come rain, hail or shine. They were lucky like that, they always had each other. He was the only one who knew about her parent's desire for perfection, and she knew the real reason he never had anyone over his house. Quinn and Puck got each other, whether it be them against the world. They knew how the other ticked.

Quinn never really knew how thankful she was for Puck until the second day of summer. Her father was out on yet another business trip, which left she and her mom at home for the week. Her mother was acting out of place, whether it was because her father wasn't there, Quinn never knew. Until Mrs. Fabray sat her youngest daughter down, so share some news.

"Quinnie, I need to tell you something"

Growing up, Quinn knew those words were fighting words. Never would come a happy sentence after that.

"I went to the doctors a few weeks ago, and they removed a lump from my breast" Mrs. Fabray said more casual then any person ever should.

"What?" Quinn managed to choke out, completely and utterly shocked at what was going on.

"I have made an appointment for you to get a check up, a complete waste of time I might add. But the doctors insists that you need to be checked." The older blonde was already back on her pescious laptop making sure the idiot who was running one of their many top selling business' wasn't running them into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked slowly.

"I'll be fine, I have to do a few more tests here and there. Cancer is only a problem if we make it a problem Quinnie." Her mother smiled the sweet smile she rarely does, yet it was just a heart warming.

"C-c-cancer? You have cancer? What's going to happen? Why aren't you freaking out? Does Daddy know" Quinn couldn't keep her emotions stabble at this time.

"I will be fine, and why would I tell your father? This family doesn't handle imperfection Quinnie."

"THIS ISN'T ANOTHER DAMN IMPERFECTION! THIS IS YOUR LIFE!" Quinn raised her voice throwing the closet vase that was sitting on the kitchen bench at the near by wall, shattering it to bits.

"Go study." Her mother said, not looking up from the laptop she loved with her life.

Quinn looked at her mother, tears in eyes. She saw her future, Quinn saw herself as her mother. Cold, wanting perfection so much, she'd risk her own life to pretend everything was okay. She couldn't handle living like that, Quinn ran up the stairs as fast as her muscled legs could take her slamming her bedroom door shut. She screamed bloody murder into her pillow, tears falling all over her face. She ripped apart every piece of paper she had on her bed, broke every photo frame, tore apart every pillow she could. Until her had enough, and ran to him.

It was storming by now, she still ran. She ran faster than she ever thought she could, until in her view was the little brown and white house on the corner. Grass looked as if it hadn't been mowed in a while, although, it looked much nicer then the rest in the neighbour hood. Quinn knocked on the door countless times, looking down at her legs, covered in goosebumps, freezing from running all that way. Finally after much banging the door opened, in view was a tall, muscle, brown mow-halked boy, with big soft brown eyes.

Puck looked at the little blond girl with eyes to remember, he was confused to why she was here on an early Saturday morning. He composed his thoughts, pulling her naked arm into his small, messy, warm house. Luckily, mother Puckerman was out working yet another shift and his sister at a friends. Leaving the two almost best friends the house to themselves.

"What the hell were you thinking Quinn? You could have gotten hurt?"

"My mom has cancer." She whispered, trying to keep the tears in that glistened in her eyes.

Puck's angry expression soften into one of sadness, he quickly ushered Quinn into his bedroom. She sat on his bed, one she was quiet used to by now, staring at the floor. Puck joined her, laying his head on his pillow bringing her to lay next to him.

"She doesn't even care." Quinn said again in a whisper.

Puck knew in a matter of seconds that she was referring to the expectations and priorities. Without caring whether he would get cold by her soaking wet clothes he pulled her into a warm embrace. Feeling the sensation when she snuggled into his chest, letting the tears fall again. He wrapped her hair in his fingers, playing with it while rubbing her back softly. They stayed like this for hours, being in each others company. Not talking, just melting together, as if they were made to fit. Like she was made to fall apart, and he was the one that put her back together.

"Once day, she'll see she has a beautiful, amazing, most **perfect** daughter."

Quinn smiled in her tears, maybe people were wrong.

Maybe there was something between them.


	2. I can't walk away, leaving you here

**Couple: Ellie and Craig**

**Show: Degrassi the next generation**

**Plot: The night before Craig leaves.**

"**I can't walk away, leaving you here."**

It was supposed to be a dream come true for Craig Manning. He had wanted this all his life, the life that wasn't always so great. Many said he deserved something this amazing, and that he had been through enough to receive such an outstanding opportunity. She believed all those things, but Ellie still couldn't fully understand how willing he was to just pack up, and leave his life behind.

She had to be supportive, she had taken up that role during the time they spent together. Ellie was his rock, his best friend. She couldn't be selfish could she? No matter how much she wanted him to stay with her, he couldn't. This was his destiny, she just had to accept that her destiny wasn't with him.

It's not like she had made these beautiful scenarios in her head, about the two of them sitting on a beach somewhere far from the troubles and worries they both have on their weak shoulders. Him singing to her, in the sweet, sweet voice that makes her insides melt and her cheeks brighten rose pink. Or their wedding, a small intimate gathering, where Craig being Craig forgets the vows and asks the priest to repeat himself.

The summer had been amazing, filled with secrets both trusted with the other, personal jokes that made others question their sanity, secret hand gestures that made absolute no sense what so ever. It had honestly been the best summer of her life, finally she found someone who was like her in almost every way. Sure she had Marco, Ashley, but she couldn't fall hopelessly, madly in love with them could she?

The eve of Craig Manning's departure to Vancouver came far too quickly for Ellie Nash, one day they were innocently trying to throw skittles into each other's mouth, then the next she was at Joey's. Celebrating the incredible opportunity Craig and earned.

Manny was there of course, glued to Craig's hip. She had already shed tears three times that night, and It wasn't even ten o'clock, it was obvious the girl was head over heels for this boy. Everyone saw it, everyone but Craig himself. Who couldn't take his eyes off his best friend Ellie Nash the whole entire night.

Around the ten thirty mark Craig had finally been able to de-attach himself from Manny's impressive strong arms making his way to the kitchen for some space. He leaned against the kitchen sink trying to cool down, he took a while to think. This was it, this was everything he has been waiting for and more. His whole future, everything thing he had wished for was finally falling into place. And yet, why did it feel so empty?

If you asked Craig three months ago what he wanted his life to be by the age of 25 he'd tell you one word, musician. Three months ago, that's all he cared about, that's all he wanted. Sure he had Ashley, but to be honest she never really came into his mind when he talked about his future.

But now, Craig isn't so sure.

"Sorry to interrupt you from some serious thought, but Joey wants you to cut the cake."

Craig looked up to see his red-headed best friend looking at him, sadness in her eyes but a smile on her face that could light up the room. He himself couldn't help but smile at her. She held out her hand, indicating for him to hold on and follow her. He would, no matter where they would end up, Craig would follow Ellie to the end of the earth.

"We're sure gonna miss you Craig." Joey ended his short speech, giving Craig a brief hug before stepping next to him, giving Craig the spot light.

Craig smiled at the surroundings, a small gathering of his friends, Spinner, Marco, Jimmy, Paige, Hazel, Alex, Emma, Mr and Mrs Simpson, Catilyn taking many photos with a big smile on her face, Angie innocently sitting on Marco's lap smiling brightly at him. Then he looked at Ellie, still smiling, but with a hint of pain written on her face.

"I just wanna thank Joey, cause I definitely wouldn't be heading off to Vancouver without his help and support. Everyone for coming tonight, I'm really going to miss you all. But" He ended with a smile "I have one special girl to thank the most. Ellie has been more than amazing, she is more than amazing." He chuckled. "I can honestly say, I wouldn't be anywhere without her."

Ellie smiled up at Craig, the hurt had left her eyes. This was one of the times where Ellie was truly happy, Craig was one of the few that could do this for Ellie. A small act of kindness that made her heart almost whole again, which made the fact that we was leaving ten times worse.

The night grew into morning, slowly the small crowd of people disappeared to there respected homes, leaving Ellie and Craig sitting on his sofa with a bowl filled of popcorn and the darkness of morning.

"Get eaten by a shark, or ants." Craig asked before shovelling a hand full of popcorn in his mouth

"Ants." Ellie answered without thought.

"Why? A shark would be so much faster."

"Which would make ants more slower, my painful." She answered with a shrug.

Craig looked at Ellie like she was crazy, before recognising she was serious. He often would wonder why Ellie was drawn to pain, why she preferred it. Craig would find himself almost asking her, but he'd stop.

"Coma or freak accident." Ellie asked Craig.

"Coma."

This went on for hours, aimlessly throwing questions at one another laughing so loudly they were afraid of waking Joey or Angie upstairs. This is how they were, they were so comfortable with each other, both Ellie and Craig didn't want it to end, but they both knew it had too.

"I think I should be getting home, you have a plane to catch in the morning." Ellie said looking at the time

"Yeah." Craig's face had fallen into a sad, helpless look.

Ellie grabbed her jacket from the sofa and walked over to the front door, with Craig walking slowly behind her.

"Text me or whatever once you get to Vancouver." Ellie said, opening the door. She turned to look at Craig, who slowly nodded, hands in his pockets looking down at his feet that wouldn't keep still. She smiled at this "It won't be for long, you won't even miss me."

"Yeah, I will." He said seriously.

Craig looked at Ellie, who's face had fallen. He grabbed her arm, pulling her into a tight embrace. He buried his head into her shoulder blade, the sweet smell of strawberries and watermelon filled his senses, the smell of Ellie. The smell he had grown a custom too.

"I love you." Those three words just feel out of Craig's mouth.

Ellie took a step backwards, looking at him in shock. A big part of her thought this was a dream, soon she would wake up, go to school and find Craig Manning out of her life. This had to be another dream.

"You what?" She asked, confused written all over her face.

"I love you, and I can't walk away leaving you here. Come with me, come with me to Vancouver." Craig announced with a giant smile on his face.

Ellie looked up at the boy she loved, the boy she thought she'd do anything to be with. With tears in her eyes she gave a faint laugh.

"I can't."

The smile faded off Craig "What?"

Ellie smiled at Craig, touching his arm with her hand "I can't, I have school, my mom. I can't follow you."

Craig hung his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He could hear her opening the front door, "If I wasn't leaving, do you ever think-" 

"No." She said cutting him off. "It wouldn't work, because Manny would always be in the way. You don't love me Craig, you love Manny. Look at everything you both have been through together." Ellie said with a smile.

"How can you be happy?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"Because" She whispered walking towards him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Whenever I'm upset, you are."

Ellie leaned in to give Craig a faint kiss on his left cheek, she smiled at him once more before walking out the door leaving him standing in his doorway, watching the red-headed girl walk down the street, and out of his life.


End file.
